Kim Magician Valkyrie Possible
by xthedarkone
Summary: When Drakken and Bakura kidnap Kim,Joey,Tristen and Tea It's up to Ron and the king of games himself to save them.YUGIOHKP Crossover. Recently re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there fellow Kim Possible Fanatcis Tom Livesey Back with another Fanfic

Hey there fellow Kim Possible Fanatcis Tom Livesey Back with another Fanfic. Before I get going I want to explain why I thought up this Fanfic. You see the two of my most favorite things in my life are Yu-Gi-Oh(and not just the T.V show the real game) and Kim Possible I also love Fanfics so I thought I would search the web for a Kim/Yugioh crossover AND THERE ARE NON. And being the kind of person who likes to try something first I thought what a better way to try then this.

Right now basing this was tricky so bare with me. In Kim Possible terms it's based after "So The Drama" Kim and Ron are a couple and have been dating for about a month or so. Ron gets into this game that is very popular in Japan known as Duel Monsters and when he finds out a certain King of Games is in town he just has to meet him. Now in Yu-Gi-Oh terms I've based this after "Enter the Shadow Realm" but before "Waking The Dragon" It seemed only right cause he has the Eygption God Cards(and they have an importent part in this story) and there was a small gap between those two series that gave me chance to slip it in cause after waking the Dragon it all went as one straight thing. Anyway that's why I did it.

Now another thing I have made up some cards to 1.help the story move along and 2.Keep the Yu-Gi-Oh T.V show tradition of making up cards and not releasing them e.g The seal of aricoucus and The three legendary Dragons(Curse them for torturing us with Dragon Decks with those ace Cards LOL).

As always I don't own Kim Possible or Yu-Gi-Oh I just like to tell storys.

Oh and I have reedited it to make it look more professional and to celebrate the writing on 'Destiny of Chaos'

**KIM "MAGICIAN VALKARIE" POSSIBLE**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet The King Of Games**

It was a bright sunny day in middleton the events of Drakkens Lil'diablo scheme were a month ago and life was returning to normal. Some things had changed however. The Possible home looked bigger ever since the Diablo robots destroyed it Mr.Dr.Possible thought this was a great oppotunity for some referbishment. The house was bigger and the living room was now split into two section one for the kids and one for the adults. It was all paid for by Mr Yamashin the man who Drakken stole the Lil'Diablo design from. He felt so guilty that his creation had been turned into a monster he used all the money that was needed to repair any damage his brain child caused starting with the girl who saved him more then once.

However our story does not begin here but instead at Middleton mall, a huge line extending out of the main doors and leading down road could be seen.

Down near the front of the cue was a very excited Ron Stoppable next to his best friend and now girlfriend Kim Possible who was stood with her 'I sooo don't won't to be here stance'. She looked at Ron and seeing how excited he was brought a small smile to her face she then rolled her eyes to look down the cue behind them surprised the amount of people(mainly geeks)were looking just as excited. It was seeing that made her mention.

"WOW I can't believe so many people came to meet a card player" Kim said with surprise in her tone.

"This it not just ANY card player this is Yugi Motou the KING OF GAMES HIMSELF!" Ron saying almost unable to contain his excitment.

"OH! WELL SINCE YOU PUT IT THAT WAY" Kim replyed in a very sarcastic manner." We could be spending this beutiful day having a picnic in the park or going to the beach. But if you care about this Yuffie guy more then me then..." But before she could finish Ron grabbed her by the hips and dragged into a full on kiss, without effort Kim gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they kissed for a few seconds the Nerds who had never been within five feet of a beutiful girl stood there in awe wondering how a fellow geek could get so lucky.

When they pulled away Kim stood there still in her little world as Ron looked deep into her eyes saying

"First thing it's Yugi 'Yuffie' is a girl from Final Fantasy who was later voiced by this real cute familiar actress, and second thing is It's because I care so much about you that caused me to start playing this game".

Kim tipped her head to one side giving Ron a very confused look which was uncommon for her

"What's that mean"She asked. He ruffled the back of his pants where a deck box was clipped and pulled out his deck he then picked the top card off it and showed it to Kim who stood there a bit stunned as the card looked like a beutiful read haired green eyed girl wearing very strange clothes and holding a septer whilst still looking at the card she asked.

"Who is she" Ron smiled warmly and replied.

"It's a monster known as 'Magician Valkyire' see I was passing a shop that sold these cards and I saw it in the window and it was like I was seeing you in the card from there on I set out to make my whole deck based around this card" Ron turned and looked deep into the card saying "I haven't losed a single duel cause just when it looked like I was about to be beaten, like you this card would be drawn when I needed it and save me"

Kims eyes melted into Rons she couldn't believe his love for her was so true that he would see her in a card so beautiful

"Oh Ron that is the most wonderful gesture I have ever been given" they shared a kiss until a geek behind them urged them to move forward.

Several minutes later Kim looked down the cue to see that there was a few people left before they reached the shop with the infamous King Of Games until she saw her cousin Larry, Feelix and Wade she nudged Ron and waved them down towards them. The three were greeted by the happy couple

"Hey guys how is it going" the three looked at the ground almost unhappy to see Ron. Kim gazed in confusion asking them"What's with you guys?" Ron leaned over explaining.

"I think I know what the problem is. You see these guys challenged me to a duel hoping to score easy wins on thier duel disks."

"What happened?" Kim asked already knowing where he was going with the smile on his face.

"Well knowing that I had you on my team I accepted the challenge. Now they have to pay there dues Larry has to do my homework for a month, Feelix owes me two of his games and Wade is building me a new bike, how is it coming Wade?" Ron crossed his arms and leaned towards Wade expecting his answer.

"It's coming along nicely Ron , but if you hadn't have drawn that card when you needed it I would have won!"

Ron raised his eyebrow and grew a confidents that Kim had never seen in him before "You so sure about that Wade?"

"Yes you would never had won I mean I'am a genius and well your not" Wade almost sounding agressive in his tone.

"Then why don't you throw down Wade if you think you can handle it" In saying this Ron threw out a duel disk and it folded out as Ron placed the Magician Valkyrie back on top of his deck shuffling it and slamming it in the duel disk the life points register to 4000. Wade repeats the same motion and with that the two shouted simultaniasly those famous words

"LETS DUEL!"

It was decided that Wade would go first, he drew and clearly pronounced his moves

"I summon Proto-Machine King in attack mode and I'll set two cards" as Wade laid the cards on the duel disk the holographic image of the mecanical monster sat in his powerful chair stairing down at Ron. Kim just stood there in awe almost scared she couldn't understand why she knew the monster was fake just a hologram but it looked so real. She fought the tech guys at Kiaba Corp could even give Wades holo tech a run for its money. She looked over to Ron who hadn't even flinched from the collosal sight he was even smiling with an amazing confidants that Ron wasn't known for in the face of potential danger.

He drew his card and looked at his opponent with an evil smirk saying

"Okay then I think it's time K.P gave me a hand, I Summon Magician Valkyrie in attack mode (Atk: 1600/def:1800), next I'll activate a magic card known as Heavy Storm which destroys every spell and trap card on both our fields so say goodbye Wade" In playing that magic card a great wind picked up blowing stalls that were located in the Mall.

The two face down cards destroyed were revealed as Mirror Force and Negate Attack. Ron contiued his turn without hesitation

"Now I will play a card called united we stand and use its power to increase K.P's attack by 800 points" It seemed strange to Kim that Ron called the card with her name but she was also quite flattered that Ron saw her within this beautiful looking hologram.

"Now Magician Valkyrie will attack with MYSTIC SEPTER BLAST!" As Ron pointed his card in Wades direction the card spun and pointed the straff directly at him firing a huge blast towards his monster destroying reducing his life points to 3200.

Who knew what Ron had planned next.


	2. A Dark Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Yugioh (Duh if only lol)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Yugioh (Duh if only lol)**

**Chapter 2**

**A Dark Alliance**

Meanwhile on a gloomy cliff top a castle is alluminated through the flashes of lightning. Inside was Drakken shuffling manincly through a deck of Duel Monster cards with a sinister look in his eyes as Shego walks in.

"What are doing D?" She asked with a confusing tone.

"Oh nothing Shego just preparing my deck" Shego flinched in surprise then slapped her hand on her face in humiliation.

"Oh Pleeeeaaase Drakken don't tell me your into that lame Duel Monster thing"

"That 'Lame Duel Monster Thing' Shego is what's going to help me take over the world!" Drakken replied in a very confident tone of voice. Shego simply raised an eyebrow

"How?" She asked unimpresivly.

"You see Shego..."Drakken said whilst pressing a button and the large screen displayed the legendary Three Gods "It was recenetly discovered that in the old eygption days this game was played with real monsters from a place known as the Shadow Realm and there are three monster stronger then all the EYGPTION GOD CARDS" Drakken finished shouting Shego began to get realed in.

"Eygption what?"

"Eygption Gods they are known as Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obolisk The Tourmentor and The Winged Dragon Of RA, Thier the only ones of there kind and thier power when combined will help me rule the world like the anciant pharoahs of old"

Shego was slightly impressed Drakken was trying something other then inventing a lame invention or making her steal something but then found a problem and had to ask.

"Ok but it dosen't explain the Deck why didn't you just ask me to steals these cards for you?"

Drakken looked at her to answer but was cut off by a low tone english voice from the shadows

"That's simple my dear, the God cards can not mearly be stolen they have to be Won in a duel to be worthy of such power"

Shego snapped her head around behind her and was blinded by a golden Ring as it began to glow with an intense light. Her natural reaction caused her to blast the intruder so she did charging up her hands she blasted a huge plasma ball at the light when out of nowhere a blade swung infront of the figure and deflected the blast. She stood there terrified as the Monster stood looking down at her (That monster being Archfiend Soldier) She fell to the ground in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!"

The dark figure began to chuckle with an evil delight as he walked out of the shadows wearing his famous blue and white stripped shirt with a long black coat and a strange golden Ring pendant that had stopped glowing causing the monster to dissapper infront of her eyes.

"You see my dear the Millenium Ring here can make any Monster from the Shadow realm as real as you or I" As he stood over her Drakken interveend.

"Ah Shego I see you've met my partner Bakura"

"Wait he is your partner how is he going to help?" Shego asked almost scared she might be getting replaced.

"You see it just so happens that the King Of Games Yugi Motou has something we both want. And Bakura is going to help me obtain the God cards..."Bakura then interupted

"...And Drakken is going to help me obtain the Millenium Puzzle from around little Yugi's head"

Shego got a bit peeved they still hadn't explained the plan

"BUT HOW!" She said in frustration.

"Well Shego, Yugi is at the Middleton mall today signing autographs and guess who was become a fan of the game?"

"Stoppable? Seems like that dorks sort of thing"

"Exactly Bakura and I will challenge Yugi and the Baffoon to a tag team duel where only one has to lose all their life points for the whole team to lose..." Then Shego went to finish the sentence.

"…You focus all your effort on the Baffoon as the easy target giving you the win. One problem what if Stoppable is better then you think?" Shego asked Drakken just laughed it off.

"Please The Baffoon good at anything we will win and world conquest will follow!"

"What about Possible Dr.D" Shego snapped cutting Drakken down a peck but only until Bakura stepped in.

"Leave Miss Possible to me She claims she can do anything? I'd liked to she her resist the powers of my Millenium Ring, remeber Drakken you can help youself to the God cards they do not interest me, the Millenium Puzzle however is mine"

"Deal Partner"The two Began to laugh maniaclly when they jumped into Drakkens hovercar and flew off awaiting there targets.


	3. When Worlds Collide

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When Worlds Collide**

Back infront of the Middleton Mall and Wade was being helped out by Larry with Feelix rolling out next to them the poor 10 year old genius was crying from another defeat at the hands of Ron. Back inside the see people who witnessed the duel were now staring at Ron in astonishment as he and Kim walked into the shop getting ready to meet Yugi.

As they walked down the corridor Kim locked her arm in his as they approached the doorway

"WOW Ron you were like a totally different person back there I'am impressed" She said as if he was a rockstar she was the biggest fan of.

"Well I know your not going to jump in and save me so it's up to me"

"You know Ron I think if you acted like that on a mission your confidents will shine so you don't freeze up in danger"

"You think?"

"Yeah I mean think back to camp wannaweep and you knew I couldn't save you, that was when you got your game on and saved us all you can do just as much as I can when you have mind set on it"

"Ok Kim I'll give it a try" Kim kissed him on the cheek and snuggled his shoulder.

"I know you will. Now lets go meet the King Of Games"

"Booyah!" Ron shouted in reply. as they approached the door.

Meanwhile in the room behind the door Kim and Ron were approaching was a small table sat behind it was non other then little Yugi Motou and his friends waiting for the next crazed fan to walk in.

"It sure was nice of pegasus to fly all of us out here all expences paid wasn't it guys?" The little spikey haired boy asked.

"Yeah betcha Pegasus is trying to be real nice after all the grief he put us through at duelist Kingdom" Said Joey.

"Well he did nearly lock Yugi's soul in the shadow realm and besides this little tour will boost Industrial illusions popularity above kaiba corp and Pegasus could do with that" Tea said with her hands on her hips.

Before Yugi could add to Tea's comment a loud 'Booyah!' could be heard outside the door leading to the room

"Oh that must be the next fan" Yugi pointed out "IT'S OPEN". Soon Yugi found himself stepping back in hestation as a blond haired boy dragging a beutiful red head on his arm ran up to the table leaning right over it in Yugi's face filled with excitment.

"Yugi dude it is like such an honour to meet you in person dude this is so cool" Joey and Tristen were forced to intervien.

"Okay Okay buddy" Joey demanded "I think the king of games needs some space!" as Ron stepped back from over the table Yugi tried to calm his friends down.

"It's okay guys he's just a huge fan" Yugi explained looking back at Ron "Am I right?" The blonde haired boy replied with his goofy grin spread across his face

"That's a big Booyah sir".

"Oh you don't have to be so formal just call me Yugi,now where would you like me to sign" Kim hesitated thinking Ron was going to ask the small boy to sign his chest or something totally embarrasing like that. Instead however Ron went back into his deck box and pulled out a card which Kim didn't get a chance to see.

"Do you think you could sign this card Yugi" Ron asked as he handed the card to Yugi, he had now calmed down alot since metting the world famous Spikey headed duelist.

"No problem..."But before Yugi could continue he looked at the card with a bit of surprise then he looked back up to Ron "Hey guys check this out he asked as his friends leaned in closer". They looked at the card for a few seconds and back at Ron then back at the card finally Joey decided to be the one to blurt it out.

"Hey are you aware this card looks an awuful lot like you?" Ron stood there with a confident grin on his face as he answered

"Yes I'am". With that Tea looked across towards Kim and just had to ask.

"Sorry I don't mean to pry but are you Kim Possible?" Kim looked at the girl for a few seconds then replied.

"Yes that's me" Tea's eyes filled with excitment as she looked over towards Ron saying.

"That makes you Ron Stoppable correct" Ron looked at her with a smile on his face saying in a way only Ron could.

"The one and only" Her eyes opened even wider as she turned to her friends.

"Guys do you know who they are?" The other friends just looked at her as she explained "It's the world famous Team Possible they saved the festival in Tokyo and the world, remember those diablo things that attacked us?"

The friends remember back to a few months ago when hundreds of devil like robots invaded Domino town. The memory of the four of them on top of Yugi's Grandpa's shop fending off the demons with the aid of thier faithful monsters they fought them off until eventually they simply stopped and shrunk down to thier cute toy form. They had no idea what happen until it was explained on the news.

"WOW!" Joey shouted with excitment "Your those kids who saved us from those giant robots?"

"That's us" Kim stated walking up besides Ron. Tea then looked at the two with a flirty expresstion saying

"Hey is it true what all the magazines have been saying about you two being a couple" She looked at the two who were now holding hands and blushing slighty as they looked at each other answering Tea's qustion without having to say a word. "Yes I knew it you two look so cute together all my friends who have seen your pictures say so" As the two carryed on blushing Joey intervined.

"Hey cut it out Tea all Ron wanted do was get Yugi's autograph and we're given them twenty qustion" Tea looked away feeling knid of bad and apologized until Yugi finally said.

"Anyway Ron did you want me to sign this card" Ron snapped out of his slight embarassment and replied.

"Yeah if that's okay" Yugi smiled warmly and explained to him.

"Sure that's okay let me just ta..."

However before he could go on the ceiling above them exploded and a blue hovercraft being piloted by Drakken flew in.

Drakken pressed a button whiched fired a net from a conpartment and grabbed Joey and Tristen and scooped them up as Shego jumped down and grabbed Tea in a quick second and leaped back onto the hovercar.

Kim then jumped into action, however as she ran towards her foe a white haired boy in a long black coat leaped down infront of her his Millenium Ring glowing with an intence light as he held up a magic card announcing.

"Miss Possible you are no match for the magic of mesmeric control!" With that the magic card caused Kim to collapse into Bakura's arms. Drakken flew by picking them up in the process before setting the hovercar up safetly over the two remianing people.

"So you're the great Yugi Motou? Your alot shorter then a thought you were" After Drakken said this the Millenium Puzzle began to Glow with the famous intence light that told the arrival of the mystic spirit that lay within.

Usally no one except fellow Millenium item holders noticed the change however with his own Mystic Monkey Powers Ron noticed this strange energy surging around the boy before a new figure stood in his place Ron stood there in surprise until Bakura relocated his focus.

"So Pharoah it's good to see you again the last time you and I came face to face was at the battle city tournement"

"What do you want Bakura!?" Said the new figure with his low tone voice that differed from the one one heard when Ron first walked through that door.

"What I've always wanted Pharoah, the Millenium Puzzle and my partner and I tend to take it along with the Egyption God cards!"

"And what if we refuse!" Ron asked.

"Then the Pharoah's posse and your girlfriend are going to find perminate residents in the shadow realm!" Bakura explained as he and Drakken broke into thier manic laughter.

"IF YOU HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON K.P'S HEAD I PROMISE YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Ron shouted up towards the two evil doers. In hearing this Drakken walked over to the still unconcious Kim and grabbing a single strain of hair pulled it out with an evil smirk to boot.

Now it was Yugi's turn to feel a great power as his Millenium Puzzle and Bakura's Millenium Ring began to glow as the two of them looked at Ron who had now begun to bask in a light blue flame surronding his body.

"Pull up Drakken!" Bakura ordered.

"Relax" Drakken explained "They can't get use while we're up here". just as Drakken said this Ron had lept into the air almost flying towards him, it was thanks to Shego's quick reflexes that she manage to grab the controls and pull the ship away causing Ron to scrape the body work.

They began to fly away when Drakken grabbed the Kimunicator and through it back at Ron

"Call that tech boy of yours to find my lair and prepare for the duel of your life!"

Ron landed saftly back to earth while holding the Kimunicator that Drakken had passed him Yugi came running over.

"You ok?" Ron asked the riencarnated Pharoah.

"Me? Your the one who jumped a good twenty feet in the air how did you do that?"

Ron looked at him and answered.

"Mystical Monkey Power. Now how bout you tell me who you are cause your not Yugi Motou at least not fully him?"

Yugi looked shocked no one had ever noticed his tranformation except those who wielded Millenium items

"_however my Puzzle did react when he started glowing like tha…t_"_. _He thought "…_is it possible this boy holds anciant powers like my own?. _

"Very well…" Said Yugi "…I shall tell you about my past but don't expect a simple story.

Yugi spent a few minutes explianing he was an anciant Pharoah who lived around 5000 years ago and now lives within the Puzzle, to his surprise Ron seemed to take it all in without disbelief like it was another day at the office which considering what Ron did on a daily bases is not surprising until Yugi finished.

"So Pharoah if we're going to save our friends we better get going" Yugi looked at him stunned for a few seconds saying.

"Our Friends" He thought Ron ment Kim and Yugi's friends seperate till Ron told him.

"Well yeah I mean I've told you about my Mystical Monkey Power I only shared that with my best friend I think after today I can call you my friend and any friend of yours is a friend of mine"

Yugi stunned at the open kindness of someone who was practically a stranger, then again he did also take in everything that Yugi had to say and didn't disband any of it. Yugi then return with a smile saying

"Yes your right I would be honoured to call you my friend. Now let's check each other's decks if we're going to work as a team we need to learn each others decks quickly"

Ron smiled and handed Yugi his Deck on recieving the other. As Yugi looked through he spotted the Magician Valkyie next to the card Ron had given him earlier and realised what was going on then he asked

"You've put you heart into this deck didn't you?" Ron was observing the famous Dark Magician Girl when he looked up at Yugi's qustion with a warm smile

"Yes I have a card to represent everyone who has made an impact in my life and has changed me if only I had a card that represented my love for Kim that would be sooo cool"

Yugi thought to himself for a few seconds then asked Ron to go speak to his 'tech boy' about finding out where the duel was to be held. As Ron was distracted Yugi pulled out two cards from the box on the back of his belt and slipped them into his deck.

Ron was on the Kimunicator to Wade.

"You know where his lair is Wade?" as Wade sat with his hands behind his head leaning back in satisfaction at his work and said

"Always do about 160 miles north east of you location"

"Cool set up a ride"

"No need I finished my payment early it should be outside the Mall waiting for you"

"Booyah" It was then Yugi was stood behind him and they returned thier decks to one an other.

"Come on we got a ride outside" Yugi followed as they stepped out the main door they glanced with amazment at what lay in front of them. It was a brand new top of the line motor bike a real sporty number that belonged on the race track but was here infront of them with a black paint job finish along with the Kim Possible logo on each side "You rock Wade" Ron declared as the two borded the bike and road off to save 'thier' friends.


	4. Lets Duel!

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Let's Duel**

Kim finally regained conciousness only to find herself along with Yugi's friends in a cage. She reckonised the mad scientist like layer that Drakken was famous for. She looked around and saw Joey getting impatiant.

"MAN I CAN'T STAND IT" Joey excliamed as he jolted up and walked over towards the bars.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kim warned "The bars are proberbly..." but before she could finish Joey found himself being electrocuted, as he slumped back down slightly char grilled she continued "Electrofied"

"How did you know that?" Tea asked witha starnge curiousity.

"That is sooo Drakken's style mad scientist and all"

Tristen after tending to the still shocked Joey got up to ask.

"You know that blue freak who captured us?"

"Arch Foe. No big Ron will be here soon to breck us out then we'll bust Drakken and that new guy and we'll be home in time for a nice evening picnic in Middleton" Kim explianed the others were stunned by the steadiness in her voice like this was an everyday thing.

"His name is Drakken and he is this mad scientist bent on world domination" Joey at this point had managed to pick himself up.

"Well he ain't the first whack job we've met who's tried that and I'am sure he won't be the last. Don't worry Yugi will get us out of this in no time" Kim raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me but this is serious and is not the kind of place where we play silly card games"

"Oh but that is where your wrong my dear!" Bakura pronounced as he walked in from the shadows. "You see this pendent I have round my neck is more then a fashion statement,it is an anciant relic thats power dates back nearly 5000 years ago and when I have the Millenium Puzzle the world will fall!" Kim didn't seemed to unimpressed with what she was hearing soon she just had to ask.

"Tell me what does Drakken get out of this?"

"I'll tell you" Shouted Drakken as he walked in through some wussing doors along with Shego. "You see Kim Possible when we win our duel Yugi will have no choice but to hand me the Eygption God cards!" To that comment Kim was surprised.

"Wow Drakken you're actually going to try and win somthing fair and square? Why not send Shego to steal for you that's more you M.O" Shego gasped with a hint of annoyounce as she knew that's all she ever did was steal for Drakken who was too incopidant to do it himself before she could say a word Drakken intervined.

"Well you see Kim Possible the God cards can only be won in a duel and when Bakura and I team up against Yugi and that baffoon of a Side-kick of yours we will win easly they won't stand a chance!"

Kim began to look slightly annoyed at Drakken and protested

"First off Drakken Ron is my Partner NOT a baffoon and second when he gets here he and Yugi will mop the floor with you..."

"Yeah that's right blue boy Yugi's gonna clean ya clock" Joey declared finishing Kim's sentance. Drakken and Bakura just smiled at on an other with Bakura saying.

"We'll see!"

Meanwhile racing down a long empty road at an insane speed Ron and Yugi hammered through the freeway until they had arrived at the coordinates which Wade had provided them with.

It was a huge warehouse a common site for a Drakken's lair however the gates were open you didn't have to be a genius to figure out they were expected. They slowly drove into the complex and up to the main door upon reaching they disbanded the bike and pulled out thier duel disks equiping them to thier arms Yugi having some words of advice for Ron.

"Ron listen" Ron paused and looked at his newly made friend. "Tell me do you truly love Kim Possible?" Ron glanced at him for a few moments in wonder at such a strange qustion he thought he made it clear at the Middleton mall how he felt about her but he answered nun the less.

"Yes I do Yugi with all my heart that's why I started playing this game, ever since I saw the Magician Valkyrie in that shop I saw Kim within it and I felt connected like some great power was drawing me to that card and that's how I started out playing Duel Monsters. You see during missions when I have found myself in trouble and saw no way out out Kim would swoop in at the last second and save me and that is just how it is with this card and I know it will help me save her like she has saved me time and time again"

Yugi was astonished about what he just heard it was beutiful he could tell at the the way Ron spoke that he ment every word of it with a smile yet concerened look he placed his hand on Ron's shoulder saying

"Then remember to the Heart of the Cards will always guide you"

That confused Ron for a few moments but something in him said Yugi knows what he's talking about He replied simply with a short nod as they turned and entered the large building.

The inside of the warehouse was huge there were no lights on except the moonlight shining through the skyline revealing an open area in the middle of the room. The two approached the circle and steeped witin it till they heard manic laughter all around them when suddenly the lights were switched on revealing that across the room from where they were was what can only be described as a black hole and dangling over it was a cage containing thier friends and beyond that stood the source of the laughter which Drakken finally broke by saying.

"Well here they are the worlds best Duelist and the worlds biggest Buffoon!" Ron looked over at Yugi with a cheeky smile on his face saying to him

"Don't let him call you a Buffoon" although Ron knew Drakken was talking about him what kind of mission would it be if Ron weren't his funny laid back self.

"We want our friends back Bakura!" The Pharoah demanded.

"Sorry Pharoah. But you know the rules if you want them back you have to win this duel. As you can see there are two life point meters on the hook holding the cage in the air, if one of them reaches zero the cage along with all it's accupants will be left to fall within the Shadow Realm for the rest of eternity. But don't dispear as there is a way to save them, you see there is another two life point meter on the door to the cage. If by some miracle you manage to drop either one to zero the door will open releasing your friends. So if you wish to see your friends unharmed I suggest we get started!"

The duel disks began to shift into duel position as the decks were shuffled and the life points were added only two words could be said at this point words that have ment the beggining of some of the greatest duels of all time and this was no different.

"LET'S DUEL"


	5. A Surprising first turn

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Surprising First Turn**

It was decided that Ron would play first then Drakken then Yugi and finally Bakura and no one could attack until the last player's first turn (In other words Bakura can attack on his turn)

**Ron's Turn: 4000**

"Booyah! Then I'll start" Ron pronounced as he drew the first card of the duel. "I summon the Mystical Elf (atk:800/def: 2000) in ATTACK MODE!" In hearing that sent the whole room into shock all except Kim who had no idea what was going on.

"Ha your truly are a Baffoon why would you play a monster like that in attack mode!" Drakken said with a confident laugh.

"Huh? Did Ron do somthing wrong Joey?" Asked Kim

"Well yeah you see Mystical Elf has 2000 DEF and only 800 ATK by summoning it in attack mode he has left it vunarable!" In hearing this Kim simply smiled warmly as she looked down at Ron from the cage who was still smiling with the same confidents she saw at the Middleton mall.

"He has a plan don't worry" Kim said calmly.

"No offence Kim but you don't really know much about this game to truly know that" In hearing that she lays a stern focus on Joey who flinched within the Emerald eyes.

"I may not know a thing about this game but I know more about Ron then anyone and I'am telling you he has a plan"

"And your absoulutly correct K.P" Said Ron still grinning "Cause now I set two cards face down and then I activate the Magic card Dark Mirror!" As Ron played this Magic card its holograpic version appeared with the image of Mystical Elf combing her hair in a mirror with a dark counter-part looking back.

"I can only activate Dark Mirror when Mystical Elf is on the field I allows me to summon from my hand Dark Elf in the same postion as Mystical Elf" In claiming his move the Dark Elf did indeed rise along side her light counter-part Ron continued. "But as you all know a Mirror reflex the opposet of what is shown within it and this is no different Now Mystical Elf swiches to DEF mode, but wait there is more you see now that Dark Mirror has been succesfully activated it's third effect is also. You see with Mystical Elf one the field Yugi and I gain 500 life points for every card in the spell/trap card zone and cause of Dark elf you lose equal of that from your life points so BOOYAH!"

Everyone even Yugi was stunned by this opening move,it was percise and well thought out as he and Ron gained 1000 life while Bakura and Drakken's dropped by 1000. Then a very enraged Bakura focuses on Drakken.

"Drakken you idiot you said going for this fool would be easy!"

Drakken began to look very nervous.

"Well I assumed he was how was I supposed to know that the Baffoon was actually good at somthing!"

Yugi then turned to the two.

"You mean the two of you were planning to aim everything at Ron because you believed he was a weaker Duelist then me. That is low even for you Bakura!"

"Any who it dosen't matter Bakura it's my move and no one is going to stop me!"

As Drakken drew his card he couldn't believed what Ron had just done. He could hear Yugi's friends cheering with surport confident Ron was going to pull through. He blanked it all out by screaming his move.

**Drakken's turn: 3000**

"I summon Kozaky in defence mode, next I'll play the magic card Quick invention this card allows me to discard one Machine type monster from my hand and lets me summon a creature of equal or less stars then the one I discarded with Kozaky in it's name...and I summon Giant Kozaky!" With that the giant robot rose from the ground and Kozaky jumped in to the control room all the players were enguled by the sheer size of the machine. "Finally I set one card face down and end my turn!"

**Yugi's turn: 5000**

"My move, first a play Pot Of Greed which lets me draw two cards" Yugi draws two cards with satisfing results. "One of the cards a drew is known as Watapon and because I drew it via a card effect I can special summon it to the field" As the pink fuff ball appered Kim cooed at how cute it was. It reminded her of cuddle buddies she stayed at the card till Yugi cut her off. "But don't blink cause you just might miss him for now I sacrifice him to summon my Dark Magician Girl"

The beutiful blonde haired girl that Yugi was famous for spun out of her card and looking over to Ron winked at him. Kim is not amused

"HEY! Stay away from MY boyfriend missy!" The Dark Magician Girl looked up at Kim and stuck her tongue out at her which did not go down well. Tea made an attempts to calm Kim down.

"Relax Kim she is just a hologram" Kim pouts and crosses her arms

"Seems pretty interested for a hologram"

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

**Bakura's turn: 3000**

"My move. First I'll set one card face down then activate the magic card Dark World Lightning, it allows me to destroy one face down card on the field and I will destroy the card I just set!" The spectators watched in confusion even Kim saw that as a bad move.

"Why did he do that?" She asked "Isn't that his own card?" Bakura looked up and smiled at her.

"Well you see my dear the card I destroyed is a trap card which activates it's known as Statur Of The Wicked when it's sent from the field to the graveyard it let's me summon a Wicked token" As Bakura makes his statement the golden statue appears.

"But now I will sacrifice it to summon my Earl Of Demise and ATK mode. Next I'll activate a magic card Mistabody, this card can be equipped to a monster and make it invunrable in battle and I'll equip it to Kozaky!"

"Why would he do that" Kim once again curious "That card is weak it isn't really worth saving"

"That's good teamwork" Joey answered "You see Kim Giant Kozaky can only stay on the field as long as Kozaky is there to control him,if Kozaky is destroyed so is Giant Kozaky and it's attack will be taken out of Drakken life points"

Kim figures out the stratagy and gasps"You mean that Kozaky is practically invincable!"

"Pretty much but don't worry I know Yugi and Ron will bounce back"Joey states before Bakura cuts him of.

"Finally I'll set on card face down and end my turn"

**Ron's turn: 5000**

"Okay my move! First I'll sacrifice my two elf's to summon Guadian Angel Joan in ATK mode!" Everyone watched in awe as the bright light beckoned off the large angel without heitation Ron shouted. "Drakken you Kozaky may be invincable. But Joan has 2800 attack point while Giant Kozaky only has 2500 and it isn't so indestructable! So attack with ANGEL ARROW!" As Ron's monster created a bow and arrow of light and fired Bakura smiled sydistecly.

"I'am afraid I can't let you do that Baffoon! Behold my face down card Sakuretsu Armour!" Suddenly a fiendish figure appears infront of Drakken giant robot and slashes the beutiful angel into two causing her to disintergate into thin air everyone was shocked while Drakken stood there with a confident smile on his face.

"Too bad Baffoon my Robot is safe and you are wide open for attack!"

"Fine. I'll end my turn"

**Drakken's turn: 3000**

"Now first I'll summon Kozaky's Defence Unit"

This new monster was simply a wall of circuits a level 3 Machine type monster with 0 ATK and 2300 DEF

"You see now all attacks towards Kozaky monster's will be redirected towards Kozaky Defence Unit as well I'll play the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy my own face down card which just happens to be a trap known as Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button. When it's destroyed it activates and deals 1000 points of damage to my opponent's life points" Both Yugi and Ron flinched as thier life points dropped to 4000 Drakken continued. "Now I think I'll attack you life points directly!"

In hearing Ron's life points at threat Yugi was about to act when he saw Ron in the corner of his eye and saw that he didn't even seem worried about the on coming threat, although Yugi had only just met Ron yet he felt after his first move to trust in him. And his trust was not misplaced as Ron countered.

"Not so fast Blue Boy I have my own trap card Negate Attack which stops your attack in it's place!"

"Fine" Drakken said unamused "I'll set one card face down and end my turn"

**Yugi' turn: 4000**

"My move!" Yugi looked to see that the card he drew was Queen's knight and added it to the othe knight's in his hand

"_Maybe I can get some attention away from Ron_"Yugi thought to himself. He then decided on a stratgey.

"I summon Queen's Kinght in ATK mode and I'll lay one card face down make your move!"

Kim began to panic. She had caught on enough of the game to know Ron was wide open and in trouble. "What are they going to do Ron is vunrable?"

"Don't worry Kim" Joey said trying to make an attempt to calm her down. "Both Yugi and Ron know what thier doing"

"How do you know that?" Kim asked unconviced

"I'am a duelist as well and I can tell from the look in thier eyes. Thier not ready to give up they will fight on through and never give up and we have to believe in them you with us?"

Kim looked at Joey and smiled with confident she knew he was right she loved Ron and she knew that he loved her and would never stop fighting if it meant her safe return she then turned to Ron to offer much long awaited surport.

"RON! I know you will find a way to beat Bakura and Drakken and save us! I know I don't say this as often as I should but Ron. I Love you! and I believe in you more then anything now show everyone what your truly capable of!"

Everyone in the room looked up at Kim in surprise at the sudden outburst all except Ron who looked up at her with a tear forming in his eye and a confident smile. He remembered why he loved her because even in his darkest hour Kim would be there for him and give him the strengh he needed to fight on through to the win. As he thought of this Bakura broke his concentration.

"BE QUIET! You idiot are you so blind you can't see your defeat is imminent..."

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN BAKURA OR I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Ron sudden change of tone caught the dark spirit off guard he decided not to carry on and make his move.

**Bakura's Turn: 3000**

"Well I'll draw. This duel is about to take a dark turn! Earl Of Demise attack the baffoon directly!"

As the Fiendish gentelmen swung his sword Yugi was checking Ron again to see if he had another card to save him. Ron's expression told him no. It was time for Yugi to act.

"Hold on Bakura I activate the trap card A Hero Emerges, Now you must select one card from my hand and if it's a monster I can summon it to the field and if not I discard it!"

Bakura looked over Yugi had four cards in his hand he didn't have time to play so from a guess he said. "Fine I'll choose the second to the right"

"That was the worse card you could have picked" Yugi replied everyone believed that Bakura had destroyed something useful and so did Bakura.

"Not a monster fine then send it to the Graveyard" Yugi grinned with an evil smuggness.

"I meant it was the worse card for you to pick, you see it was a monster and just the right one more specificly King's Knight so I summon him ATK mode. When this card is summon whist Queen's Knight is on the field I can automaticly summon Jack's Knight" As the two new monster's appered Ron could only shout out.

"Booyah! Royal Flush baby!"

Bakura wasn't so caring he shrugged it it off saying. "What was the point of all that Pharoah you haven't stopped the attack my monster and show him just why they call you the Earl Of Demise!"

Ron flinched as the hologram slashed his face his life points dropping to 2000.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

**Ron's turn: 2000**

"Right I draw" A nice smirk drew on Ron's face when he saw the card he had picked up. "I summon Breaker The Magical Warrior in Atk mode" Yugi smiled with excitment he already knew where Ron was going with this play. "You see when Breaker is summon he automaticly get's one spell token which rises his ATK by 300! But don't worry he won't be that strong for long you see by removing the spell counter not only does it lower his ATK back to 1600 but I can also destroy one spell or trap card on the field,and I think I'll destroy Mistabody!"

"NO!" Bakura and Drakken shouted simultanissly.

"Now that, thats gone it's effect activate's destroying Kozaky, and you know what that means don't you? Giant Kozaky and Kozaky Defence Unit are destroyed and you lose 2500 life points!"

Drakken covered is face as a giant explosion took place right in front of him and his life points dropped to 500.

"Next I'll move to attack Drakken and end this duel!" As the warrior in red charged towards his opponent Bakura rose an evil smirk.

"It looks like I'am going to cut off your attack for the second time baffoon I activate Mirror Force it will destroy every card on both your field's!"

Ron's Breaker was about to be destroyed when Yugi countered.

"Not so fast I'll activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter it removes one card from play for the duration of this turn and I choose Break..."

"Dark Magician Girl!" Ron interupted causing Yugi to look over at him "Yugi stop trying to help me like I don't know what I'am doing and use your head" That comment made Yugi flinch. "Dark Magician Girl has the strongest attack we need her in this game please Yugi. I feel you and I have bonded in this duel as true friends I trust you Yugi so Trust me now!"

Yugi looked over at Ron till he realised he was treating him like he couldn't help himself he thought back to the first move Ron played and the way he defended his life points. Yugi had to admit to say he was impressed was an under statment. He offered Ron a smile of understanding then proclaimed.

"I'll remove Dark Magician Girl from play till the end of this turn!"

Ron and Yugi like everyone else were forced to watch Breaker and the three knights disintergrate in front of them Ron smiled at Yugi finally Yugi was beginning to see him as an equal Duelist and not an amatuer

"I'll end my turn"


	6. Final Move

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Final Move**

**Drakken's turn: 500**

The duel had reached a climate now Ron was open and with only 2000 life points was vunrable to defeat. All it would take was one attack from The Earl Of Demise and they would lose even though Drakken had the lowest life points Bakura was protacting him well. It didn't look good as Drakken drew his card and it was about to get worse.

"I'll activate my trap card Call Of The Haunted which lets me summon one monster from my graveyard and I'll choose Perfect Machine King in attack mode"

Everyone looked in shock as the great machine rose from the ground slaming it's fists together Joey was then lost.

"Wait a minute how did that that card get in ya Graveyard? It wasen't destroyed!"

Drakken looked up at the Blonde haired boy to realise that like Ron he too had a long fringe infront of his face except his was longer Drakken smirked as he commented

"What are a Buffoon wannabe with qustions like that!?"

"SAY WHAT! Why I orda!"

"If you remember one of my first turns I played Quick Inventor and discarded a machine type monster. Well, here it is!"

Ron began to look nervous he knew his face down card couldn't help if that thing decided to attack he could only trust in Yugi to help.

"Now Perfect Machine King attack the buffoon directly!"

The great robot lunged forth only to have a vortex open in front of it

"Not so fast Drakken! I activate my own Negate attack to stop your attack in it's tracks"

"What!?"

Ron smiled at Drakken with pleasure.

"Being stopped by the same card twice? Wow Drakken you really suck at this game!"

Drakken snarled he did not like insult he was given.

"Fine I'll end my turn"

**Yugi's Turn: 4000**

"Very well my move I draw." Yugi looked at his new card and pondered for a moment

"_I could play this card to help in this duel...but something is telling me to just set it...strange it's almost like I'am connected to Ron now just like I'am to Yugi_"

As soon as he thought this his squeky tone alterego showed up sounding ergent.

"Pharoah! Don't play that card!" The Pharoah looked at Yugi astonished at first but then had to ask.

"Why not? It could help us win"

"But Ron needs to do this remember I trust him and I know you do too so come on Pharoah he hasn't let us down yet"

The Pharoah smiled at his host. "Your right Yugi,Very well I'll do it"

The group looked at Yugi he appered to be in his own little world till finally he opened his eyes.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn" With that he looked over at Ron and gave him a confident nod to Ron's surprise. It was strange ,from that nod Ron believe to know what the face down card was but before he could look more into it Bakura made his move.

**Bakura's turn: 3000**

"I'll summon the Archfiend Solider in attack mode and Attack Ron with it directly!"

Kim flinched as the holographic beast slashed Ron across the chest knocking him to the ground and his life points to 100. She knew it wasn't over yet.

"This duel is over Earl Of Demise slash that buffoon one more time and end it!"

The fiendish Earl swooped in and stabbed his sword out towards Ron who by then thought it was over, Yugi didn't have anything for the first attack which means he had nothing for this one. He closed his eyes as tight as he could the duel was over!

A few seconds went by and Ron didn't feel anything, he finally had the cou rage to open his eyes only to find the blade an inch away from his face only this sword had a small feature on it. As he followed up the sword he saw a brown fuzz with two eyes and four little claws biting down on the sword with a 'your not going to hit this guy look' in it's eye's. The Earl jumped back to it's side of the field as Drakken looked on in astonishment.

"What is that thing?" Drakken demanded as Yugi smiled and replied

"It is my old friend Kuriboh. When Bakura attacked I discarded him from my hand to the graveyard to reduce the damage of this attack to 0"

"Thanks Yugi" Ron replied.

"Don't thank me Ron Thank Kuriboh"

Ron looked down at the little fiend which was still floating infront looking up at him, he offered it a warm smile and a nod Kuriboh respondsed and disappered to the graveyard.

"Fine I end my turn I'll get you on my next go!"

"If you get a next turn" Ron replied smuggly

**Ron's turn: 100**

"Ok Heart of the cards guide me" He drew that big grinned card we all know and love and without hesitation played it. "I activate Pot Of Greed which if you didn't know already lets me draw two cards." Ron drew two cards with a nice smirk "Now I think it's time my little buddy joined this duel" Drakken interupted

"Where is the weasel thing?"

"At home he wasn't feeling to well but he is here in spirit in this card Giant Rat in defence" The rat arose from the ground holding a skull out forward of its body which sent a chill down Kim and Tea's spines. But Ron wasn't finshed yet.

"Next I'll play a magic card Reckless Assult. It lets me draw up to as many cards as there are monsters on my opponent's side of field and that makes three so here goes." Ron looked in shook as he looked at the three cards one inpaticual his concertration was broke by Yugi.

"I can tell by the expression on your face you drew one of the cards I gave you"

"What!" Ron asked in confusion

"Remember back at the mall you said you wanted a card that expressed your love for Kim Possible well that card will help you"

"Ron said that?" Kim said with a slight blush

"He loves you Kim I knew it" Tea said smittin

Ron blushed slightly and shouted as if to have the very angels hear him

"THAT'S RIGHT I LOVE KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE AND I'AM GONNA PROVE IT!" Everything in the room stopped as Ron made his move.

"First off the second effect of Reckless Assult activate's. You see for every card a drew I'am able whilst still in my Main Phase order the strongest monster on my opponent's side of the field and allow it to attack the same number of times equal to the amount of cards I drew So Perfect Machine King attack Giant Rat" The large robot destroyed the small rat to ashes as Ron continued. "Now that Giant Rat was destroyed due to battle a may summon one Earth type Monster with and attack equal to or less then 1500 so I'll summon another Giant Rat and have your creature attack and the prosses starts all over again" Which it did the second rat was destroyed Ron simply summoned another from his deck which Perfect Machine King easly destroyed Drakken sounding smurg shouted after the third and final attack.

"What was the point of all that buffoon?"

"Destroying Giant Rat allows me to summon another Earth type monster to the field with 1500 or less"

"But you can only have three Giant Rats in a deck you can't summon any more" Bakura argued.

"Oh I'am not summoning another Giant Rat I'am gonna call a monster from my hand known as VALCOR THE ROYAL MAGICIAN in attack mode!" As the monster appered Joey made a statment.

"Hey that's the card Ron pulled out back at the mall the one that looks like him" Kim looked surprised she never got a chance to see this card Ron didn't play it in his Duel against Wade if it looked like him she would have remembered she looked on egerly.

The monster that rose was wearing magician like robes light blue and red with a hood that hung over his head he had a blonde fringe sticking out with three freckles on each cheek and dark brown eyes with a blue short handled version of Dark Magicians cane. The new monster was an Earth type monster level 5 with 400 ATK and 200 DEF Drakken and Bakura looked on and began laughing out load.

"Oh you really had us going there for a moment" Bakura said he was wiping a tear from his eye he had laughed that hard.

"Indeed but I will give you this you and that card do have something in common your both weak!" Drakken and Bakura continued laughing while Ron interupted them with a big confident grin on his face saying.

"There is one other thing I have in common with this card" Thier laughing had stopped now they were curious as Ron continued. "We both have a kick butt girlfriend" Drakken and Bakura looked even more confused till Ron shed some light about what he meant. "I play a Magic Card Reunion of Lovers This card can only be activated when Valcor is on the field I must pay half my life points to destroy one card on the field and I'll choose Drakken's card" As the card lifted it was reveled as another Mirror Force and vansihed as Ron carryed on. "You know there is a reason it is called Reunion of Lovers becuase it allows me to summon Valcors one and only love Magician Valkyrie in attack mode. Do you want to know why these cards are sooo like K.P and myself? It's because of the power they attain from each other when they are together take a look".

On saying this the ATK and DEF of both monsters began to rise. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Drakken demanded.

"It's called true power Drakken. You see when both Magician Valkyrie and Valcor The Royal Magician share the field both of thier ATK and DEF raises by the same amount as the other. So if you do the math they each get 2000 ATK and DEF!"

"It doesn't matter my Perfect Machine King is still the strongest monster on the field!" Drakken pointed out noticing the news didn't even phase Ron.

"I'am not done yet Drakken next I play the trap card Reverse Of Reverse which allows me to play the last card played by a good friend of mine Yugi! What did I win Yugi"

Yugi was smiling throught the whole turn till his part came he knew the plan and know was ready he revealed the face down card.

"Well Ron you've activated Sage's Stone when Dark Magician Girl is on the Field and Sage's stone is played I can summon my Dark Magician!" Dark Magician girl Who had been returned via Interdimensional Matter transporter at the end of the turn it was played Looked to her right as her mentor rose from the ground his arms crossed and staff in one hand.

"How does that help you?" Now Bakura demanded to know what was going on "Drakken still has the strongest monster on the field!"

"Well you know the expression Love conquers all well that saying isn't truer anywhere else then here! Becuase now I play the magic card Ultimate Spell Of Unity This card can only be activated When Valcor The Royal Magician and Magician Valkyrie are on the field first I have to tribute two additional Spellcaster monstrer on the field to the graveyard..."

"Ha too bad Buffoon you don't have two more Spellcasters!" Drakken Proclaimed.

"I'am sure Yugi wouldn't mind" Yugi warmly smiled at Ron

"Not at all my friend I offer Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician. Now end this once and for all!"

"My pleasure you see now that that has happen I can summon the monster that represents the bond between Kim and Myself a card that rivals the power of the Eygption God Cards behold. SELVENIA THE DIVINE DRAGON OF UNITY!"

As Ron pointed towards the sky the clouds began to part and lightning began to strike around the lair everyone looked up to see as in the parting an intense light began to shin through it was almost too bright to see anything as slowly the long Golden White Dragon desended with it's Black under belly with four collosal wings two arms and two legs although beutiful to look at when it's head was revealed with it's sharpe teeth and whole golden eyes with a symbol on it's head of a YinYang. The two Magician's jumped on the Dragon's head as it rose up and looked down at the mortals.

"And it ain't called the Dragon Of Unity for nothing you see it gains the total ATK and DEF of both Magician Valkyrie and Valcor's making it a grand total of of 4000 ATK and DEF. But don't worry this card can't attack your life points directly it can however attack every monster you both have on the field and all additional damage dealt is 0 Now Selvenai attack with UNIFIED SPECTRUM NOVA destroy every one of thier monsters!" The great Dragon opened its mouth and a great beam of light fired out destroying everything in its path.

When the dust settled the field was clear of any opposing force as Ron smiled and continued.

"Now Bakura I told you I would make you pay for shouting at Kim and now I'am going make good on my word Valcor attack with Blazing Heelix!" The magician took aim and fired a huge fire ball from his cane which collided with Bakura knocking him to the ground.

"Now it's time to end this duel Yugi would you care to join me?" Yugi looked over at Ron

"It would be an Honour my friend"

As Magician Valkyrie flew into the air Ron and Yugi held out the palms of thier and simultanasly shouted.

"NOW MAGICIAN VALKYIE ATTACK DRAKKEN WITH MYSTIC SEPTER BLAST!"

The beutiful girl jumped high into the and aimed her staff towards Drakken she fired the green electronic ball of energy and it made a massive impact causing dust to fly all over a few minutes went past as the dust cleared itself away the next noise that could be heard was the sound of life points dropping to 0.


	7. New Friends

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**New Friends **

As Drakkens life points hit 0 the door to the cage unlocked and swung open. All Drakken could do was drop to his knees in despair of his defeat at the hands of the 'buffoon'. As Kim, Joey, Tristen and Tea dropped from the cage they ran towards the two duelist. Kim ran towards her man and through her arms around his neck rewarding him with a deep kiss. Tea also ran towards Yugi and gave him a hug which stopped everyone in thier tracks. She realised what she was doing and quickly pulled away both were blushing slightly she said "Ha sorry Yugi guess I got caught up in the moment with those two love birds over there"

Yugi smiled and nodded his head as they were joined by the others. In the distraction of Yugi and Tea, Drakken and Bakura had escaped but they weren't worried because they knew they would meet thier enemies again.

The day was drawing to a close Yugi and the gang were preparing to leave for the airport they had assembled on a hill over-looking Middleton with Kim and Ron.

"Well I guess this is it"Yugi said while still in the form of the Pharoah.

"Yeah listen if you guys ever come back to America look us up we can always call a favor to meet you" Ron replied the two shook hands with a firm grip they truly respected eachover.

"Hey if you two ever find ya'selvez in Domino town come to Yugi's shop maybe I could give you a challenge Ron" Joey exclaimed.

"I'll hold you to that Joey" Ron replied with a friendly smile.

The two groups parted ways and began walking in opposite directions. Kim wrapped round Ron's arm and snuggled up to his shoulder as they walked she asked.

"Ron did you really mean the things you said during that duel?"

Ron looked at hi Girlfriend with a warm smile.

"Every word K.P"

"You are amazing Ron I mean that card you used I never knew you saw our bond that strongly I mean that Dragon was amazing what was it Selvenia" Ron soon stopped in his tracks and with Kim in arm he ran all the way shouting for Yugi. The group had got some distance they did however hear Ron's calls and stopped as Ron and Kim approached.

"Yugi I almost forgot to give you back the cards you loaned me"

Yugi chuckled warmly and at his new friend.

"Ron I didn't loan you those cards thier yours when I heard you speak of your love for Kim I knew this card rightfully belonged to you goodbye my friend."

As Yugi began walking away. Kim looked up at Ron who was staring at the ground

"Ron?" Kim began to worry then she saw a very familiar smile rise on Ron's face,the only time she saw him smile like that was in a duel she began to wonder what he was thinking until he broke his silence.

"You know Yugi, battle city rules state that for me to have a card this rare from you I must win it in a duel" As Yugi stopped he turned his head slighty to one side to see Ron in the corner of his eye.

"Are you challenging me to a duel Ron?" Ron looked up with a confident grin on his face answering

"I believe I'am" Yugi returned the smile and said something that surprised everyone.

"Booyah! Ron I accept"

As the sun began to sink in the ocean the tri-city was basked in a warm red glow while Ron and Yugi shuffled thier decks and locked them in thier duel disk. The disks opened up an set life points at 4000. Through the streets of middleton those two famous words echoed so that everyone could hear,the words that announced the start of a clash of great titans a battle of wit and spirit.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**The End**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
